


From The First Glance

by WhatIsThisUSWNT



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisUSWNT/pseuds/WhatIsThisUSWNT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krashlyn meeting and their relationship. There will be smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Focuses on Krashlyn from Ashlyn's POV. Highly fictional and the times and date and game will all be made up more than likely. There will be smut. You've been warned. This is my first fanfic so we'll see how it goes and how long it lasts.

Ashlyn POV  
I’m not really sure what made me want to go to this club by myself in a city I barely knew but I found myself sitting on by the bar with a beer surveying the crowds. I watched people dance and talk and drink but one voice in particular drew my attention. It was a woman with dark hair and brown eyes who was trying, unsuccessfully, to get some guy to leave her alone. Her soft mumble had slowly grown to a low speech that was meant to get the guy to lay off but it really wasn’t working for her. 

I tried to mind my own business, I really did, but when the guy put his hand on her thigh and she shifted uncomfortably I stood up from my seat and walked over. I slammed my beer down on the bar behind her and knocked the guy’s hand away.

“If you could keep your hands off my girlfriend that would be great,” I glared at him. 

“No way! She’s been flirting with me for the last ten minutes!” he crossed his arms. 

“Seriously babe,” I turned to her and she had the greatest deer in headlights look. “I can honestly never leave you alone for more than fifteen minutes before straight boys flock to you. This is why I like to stay home with you.” 

“This is bullshit,” the guy shook his head and walked away in disgust. 

“Good?” I withdrew my arm from around her and grabbed my beer to take a sip of. 

“Y- yea, thanks,” she was back to the mumbling. 

“No problem,” I shrugged and went to walk away.

“Wait,” she called and I turned. “Let me buy you a drink. It’s the least I can do.” 

“Okay,” I sat back down. And that’s how it started.

I ordered a shot and she matched me, much to my surprise. After another she thanked me again for what I did and told me that I had probably made it so she didn’t have to fake going to the bathroom so she could sneak out the back way. I laughed and asked if she had been planning that escape. She just nodded and laughed too and I watched her nose crinkle, making my heart jump. I wanted to make her do that again.

“So why are you here by yourself?” I asked her after she tipped back her 6th or 7th shot. 

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “Getting to know the city. Thought I would try to score someone semi decent since I haven’t gotten laid in months. Holy shit you did not want to hear that.” She started laughing and her nose did the thing again, “I’m drunk.”

“Ya know,” I started talking, not giving my mind to catch up with my drunk mouth, “I could help you with that.” She snapped her head around to look at me and I raised my eyebrows in response. 

“Oh, I’m not-“

“I didn’t say you were,” I laughed. 

“You’re too confident in yourself,” she informed me. 

“So I’ve been told.”

I was not expecting her to grab me by the back of the neck and kiss me. Nor was I expecting her to stand up and look at me expectantly as if we should be gone by now.

“But I thought you said-“

“I’m not gay,” she answered my question. “My brother is though and I’ve always been a little… curious. Are you going to call a taxi?”

“Let’s go,” I answered. 

When the taxi pulled up I opened the door for her and told him to take us to the Marriott Hotel. She raised her eyebrows at me and I shook my head, “I don’t get my apartment until tomorrow night.” 

“Hmm, me either,” she said. “I’m staying at the Marriott too.”

“Small world,” I said and crashed my lips to hers. The cab stopped at the hotel entrance and we walked inside quickly, giggling in our drunkenness. After a quick elevator ride to the second floor I led her down to my door, kissing her while trying to get the key in the lock and her shirt off all at the same time. The door swung in and I ripped her shirt off and pinned her to the wall.

“I don’t even know your name,” I said. 

“Ali,” she answered breathlessly. 

“Just Ali?” 

“Alexandra,” she reiterated. 

“That’s hot,” I moaned into her mouth. 

“And you are?” she asked, grabbing the top of my button down and literally ripping it off. “Woah.”

“Ashlyn,” I smirked. Her fingers skimmed down my sleeve and the flowers along my ribcage. 

“Just Ashlyn?” she asked, smirking back. 

 

“Weren’t we doing something?” I tried to stifle my grin and pushed her down onto the king sized bed. 

“I thought so but you’re not doing a very good job because I keep getting distracted,” her sentence ended in a moan because I had unsnapped her bra and started to pull off her jeans while my mouth found her nipple. “Jesus,” her hand went into my hair as my fingers lightly traced over her underwear. She managed to kick her pants off and was bucking up in hopes for more pressure but I didn’t give her what she wanted until my name fell from her lips. I pulled her panties to the side and my tongue found her center. She came in seconds. 

“You know,” I kissed her neck. “You could have at least waited until I got my pants off.” I teased and she even blushed while trying to get her breathing back to normal. 

“I wasn’t expecting- I mean I know it’s been awhile but- Jesus Christ you’re-,”

“Really good?” I grinned down at her. 

“I’m sorry,” she covered her face. 

“Oh babe,” I laughed and realized she thought that was it. “I’m not done unless you are.” 

“Oh. Ohh,” her eyes widened and I shook my head. What had I gotten myself into with this one?


	2. Our Little Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you guys like it.

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a pounding headache. I couldn’t really say I was surprised by either of those facts but I was surprised to find two tiny blue pills and a bottle of water sitting on the bedside able on top of a note in quick scrawl.

“Thanks for last night... I would have left my number but that seemed a bit cliché and I guess maybe I’ll see you again. PS- nice hickey -Alexandra”

I sprung out of bed and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, a big brown bruise was formed where my shoulder met my neck and I scowled. Shaking my head, I hopped in the shower quickly before getting ready for what I was here for. The Washington Spirit. By the time I got out of the shower I was running late and I cursed. Of course I would be late to the first official practice of this team. 

I threw on our provided training gear and packed my cleats and gloves before running out to my car and driving to the field. It was a nice field and the goalkeeping coach seemed to be a great guy. When I pulled into a parking spot most of the team was chatting with each other on the sidelines. I stepped onto the field and sat to pull on my cleats as the goalkeeper coach came up to talk to me.

“Coach wants to have a team chat before we all get started in about five minutes. It’s nice to have you,” he clapped my shoulder and I nodded, beginning to tape up my hands. I’m still taping five minutes later when the coach calls us over so I keep taping and join the circle. I don’t look up from what I’m doing until I hear a laugh and a mumbled speech that makes my head snap up to look around. 

“No fucking way,” I whispered, seeing the girl from last night. “I cannot believe this right now.”

She looked over, as if feeling me staring at her and we locked eyes. Her eyes widened similar to how they did last night and she began to shake her head. I smirked. This might be fun. 

The coach discussed his plans for the day and then told us to get a quick drink and then split up to our respective positions. Apartment roommates would be given out at the end of practice. I grabbed water bottle and turned to find Ali standing right in front of me.

“You’re the goalie?” she whispered.

“No, I’m a forward…” I smirked and held up my gloves to her. 

“Listen we can’t tell anyone about what happened last night,” she ran a hand over her face. “Jesus. I mean, not to sound conceited but how did you not recognize me?” 

“Why would I?” I adjusted one of my gloves. 

“I’m Ali Krieger. I play for the National team,” she looked around to make sure no one was listening. 

“There’s no Al- wait are you the one that’s been in Germany?” I asked. 

“Yea,” she nodded. 

“I got called up to the last camp,” I told her. “I heard of you but I didn’t look you up or anything.”

“You’re Ashlyn Harris?” her eyes widened once again. 

“The one and only,” I winked at her. “Still curious?”

“Stop,” she warned. “That’s never happening again. Let’s just be professional.”

“Really? Because all you kept saying last night was ‘again Ash’ sooo,” I laughed and began walking away.

“Were you this cocky last night too?” she asked in disgust.

“Yupp, see you later Alex.” 

I joined the goalkeeping coach and along with the other goalkeeper on the team and he quickly got us started on a drill. My eyes wandered over to the defenders, where Ali was easily stripping the ball off of the other players over and over again. She was good. Really good. She also kept talking to the younger players and showing them different techniques to help them out. 

Practice ended in a full field scrimmage and Ali was on my team. I guess I really couldn’t complain about the view. Nairn kept shooting at me and I thanked everything that I wouldn’t have to go against her in games. Ali stole a ball and attempted to pass the ball back to me but it didn’t get the pace that she wanted so she had to race back to it against Diana Matheson while I ran out to get it. Needless to say, we all collided. 

“Ash, Ashlyn are you okay?” I heard Ali asking and I groaned, sitting up. 

“I’m fine,” I stood up and rolled my shoulders out. 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled and I met her brown eyes calmly, catching my breath at the look of concern.

“I’m fine.”

“That’s it ladies!” coach called and I walked away from Ali. “Apartment assignments are hanging up in the locker room.”

I took off my cleats and followed the rest of the girls into the locker rooms, changing into a t-shirt while waiting my turn to see the list. 

“Hey sweet,” Lori Lindsey, one of my friends turned to look at me, “It’s you, me and Ali.”

“Excuse me?” I heard Ali ask. 

“You’re rooming with Ashlyn and I. You guys haven’t met yet, have you?”

I looked over at Ali and grinned while unwrapping my hands, “Nice to meet you, Ali.”

*****

"Should we tell her?" Ali asked me in a whisper later as we were moving the things we had into the apartment. 

"Tell who what?" I stopped walking up the steps with the rest of her bags. "And Jesus do you have enough clothes?!"

"Fuck you. You offered," she said. "And I'm talking about last night. And Lori."

"Why would we?" I asked. "Unless you plan on it happening again."

"No! I told you that's never happening again."

"Well then I guess it's our little secret Princess."

"Don't call me that."


	3. Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I want to write some of this story from Ali's POV too....

After the first couple of months Ali began to realize I wasn’t going to say anything about what had happened and she started to open up. I learned she had gone to Penn State and was a year older than me. I met her brother Kyle, and instantly became great friends with him, to the point where he pretended that we had a wolf pack that excluded Ali (which made her pout for half his visit). Also, Ali and I had grown closer and it scared me how fast she had grown into the Whit category of friendship. The whole one night stand thing was swept under the rug and we were happy to let it stay there. At least I thought we were.

“Ash!” I heard Toni yell as she let herself in the front door. “Clubbing tonight and you’re coming!”

“I told Ali I’d hang out with her tonight,” I lazily rolled my head off the end of the couch to inform her, ruining my almost-nap.

“Jeez it’s like you two are dating. Aliiiiiiii,” Toni groaned and then whined loudly and Ali walked out of her room in a pair of my UNC shorts and Nike socks. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Let’s go clubbing in a couple hours,” Toni demanded.

“Okay,” Ali shrugged. "We don't have practice tomorrow."

“Does no one care that I was napping?” I asked. 

“Not really,” they said in unison. 

“Get ready lazy,” Toni kicked the couch and began walking out, “Taxis will be here at nine.” 

“Why are we taking Taxis when it’s literally less than half a mile away?” I asked.

“Don’t ask so many questions, Ash,” Ali stuck her tongue out at me. “Club time. You should probably shower.”

“You brat,” I sprung off the couch and she screamed before racing into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. I chuckled and went to take a shower in the other bathroom. After, I got dressed in jeans and button up and I was debating whether or not to wear one of my bowties when Ali walked into my room.

“Ever hear of knocking?” I didn’t even turn around. 

“Wear the black one,” she said. 

“Okay,” I pulled it out and threw it around my neck before turning around to look at her. I gaped for a second at her dress before getting my eyes in check and closing my mouth. It was dark blue and hugged her in all the right places while showing off her amazing legs. 

“Need help?” she asked and I could see her mouth turning up at the corners. Fucking tease. She grabbed the sides of the bowtie and tied it for me while I tried not to check her out more than I had already. 

“Ashlyn! Ali! Let’s go chikas!” we heard Lori and I jumped, clearing my throat and making my way to the door. 

The club was packed. As per usual on a Saturday night. But we managed to get some tables together for the whole team before people began to spread out to the bar, dance floor, or pool tables. I was at the pool table with Nairn and Lori when Ali came over with a couple rounds of shots. I gave Ali a look and she glared at me for a second before passing me a beer but I just laughed. 

It wasn’t long before most of us were drunk and I watched in amusement as Ali and Toni were helped on top of the bar to give a karaoke version of Drunk in Love by Beyoncé. When Ali tried to jump off the bar I grabbed her hips, steadying her. 

“Not teaching the young ones very well Captain,” I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me, opening her mouth to say something.

“Hey, you want to dance?” I turned to find a younger girl with red hair and green eyes smiling at me. 

“Sure,” I tipped back whatever I was drinking and followed her, leaving Ali at the bar near the rest of our teammates. There was no way I was saying no to this. She was cute and confident so it wasn't much of a surprise when she backed up against me and we started moving to the music. I pulled her close and things were just getting a little more heated when I was interrupted by Yael, who looked completely shit-faced. 

“Ali left.”

“What do you mean Ali left?” I stumbled away from the girl, sending her an apologetic look. “By herself?”

Yael shrugged and turned, walking off and I threw my hands in the air before finding the nearest exit and hoping I could catch up. I looked down the street in the direction of our apartment and sure enough, I could make out Ali walking off. I would know that dress (and legs) anywhere. 

I walked as quickly as I could, trying not to fall and kill myself in the process, until I was close enough to call her name. She stopped, shoulders tightening up, and then turned on her heel to walk directly towards me. Her hand took hold of my bowtie and pulled me through the space between us to kiss me. 

“Feeling curious again?” I felt confused and didn’t know how to react.

“Let’s go home,” she said. “Now.”

I followed her the rest of the way to the apartment and as soon as the door shut behind us she started kissing me and backed us up to the couch. 

“Bedroom,” I said as I fell to my ass and let her straddle me on the couch.

“Not yet,” she replied. I pushed her dress up and in my drunken state, ripped off her panties and threw them to the corner. She gasped in surprise and I smirked. 

I stroked her and moaned, “You’re so wet.”

“Ash,” she begged and I entered her, first with one, and then two fingers. Ali moved her hips with my stroking and I attached my lips to her neck, content on returning the favor of her hickey from last time. 

After a moment I moved up to her ear and moaned, “I want to taste you.”

Ali trembled and pushed my hand away, “Bed.”

I stood to follow her, getting rid of my shirt and pants, but we didn’t make it all the way down to my room before I pushed her up against the wall and sunk to my knees to press my mouth against her. “Don’t stop Ash,” Ali threw her head back and my name fell from her lips again as she came loudly. I stood up and kissed her, pulling the zipper of her dress and letting it fall to the floor. God, she was beautiful.

Somehow I had enough sense to kick the dress into my room and then Ali pushed me onto the bed and got between my legs. Only then did she pause and I saw a look of nervousness pass over her features. We hadn’t gotten to this point the first time. 

“It’s okay Ali,” I sat up and forced her chin up to look at me. “You don’t have to.”

“Shut up,” she took that as a challenge and as soon as her tongue met my center I moaned and fell back. I tangled a hand in her hair when she added a finger and knew I was not going to last long. I would have been embarrassed by how fast I came but this was Ali, easily the most beautiful girl I’d ever met and I was really drunk. 

As soon as I could breathe again I flipped us and stared down at her, “You’re beautiful.”

“So are you,” she told me, tracing a finger along my tattoos and pulling me in to kiss her again.


	4. We're just friends... Right?

I felt movement the next morning and memories filled my head as Ali moved on top of my chest and then tensed up. I debated letting her leave but I knew we would have to talk about what had happened so I wrapped an arm around her waist tightly, hearing her sigh in defeat. 

“It’s just sex Ash,” she pushed away and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt off the floor. I stood and did the same before sitting back on the bed, watching her eyes travel anywhere but at me. 

“Yea I could understand that but you’re supposed to be straight,” I rolled my eyes. 

“I’m not straight. But I’m not gay,” Ali picked at her nail and moved her hair over one shoulder. “I don’t feel the need to define it. I don’t get why we have to have the labels.”

“Still Ali. This has happened twice. We’re the ones people are looking up to on the team. If Mark knew what we were doing… Or the National Team…” 

“So what? We’re adults, Ashlyn. No one has to know,” she looked away.

“Is that your way of telling me you want to be friends with benefits?” I smirked. 

“Are you saying no?” she raised an eyebrow and I dropped the smirk, realizing that was indeed, exactly what she wanted. 

“I would never say no to that from you,” I stood up off the bed. “But it’s not going to work.”

She gave me a look of confusion, “Why not?”

“You’re going to fall in love with me,” I winked and walked out of the room to get food.

“Cocky asshole!” she called after me. 

“Hey Ashlyn,” I jumped when I heard Lori’s voice. “Did you take home that cute red head last night?” 

“Uh, no?” I nervously started digging around in the fridge and she scoffed. 

“Then who did I hear last night with you?” she laughed. Ali walked into the kitchen before I could say anything and I watched Lori look at her, and then back to me, and then over to Ali again. Her eyes took in the clothes Ali had on, a pair of my old keeper shorts and a UNC shirt, something she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing in other circumstances. I could see it on Lori’s face as soon as she realized who she had heard last night and Ali blushed.

“No fucking way,” Lori crossed her arms. 

“Don’t Lori,” I warned. 

“Fine,” she said. “I didn’t see – or hear – anything. I’m going to get coffee with a couple of the girls. Do you guys want to come?”

“No,” we echoed each other and she shook her head before making her leave. 

“I better buy some damn ear plugs while I’m out too,” we heard her say before the door slammed shut.

I looked at Ali and she held a hand up. “I don’t even want to get into it right now,” she told me. 

“Fine with me,” I filled up a glass of water and leaned against the counter. 

“Hey the camp list comes out today!” she exclaimed, running off to grab her laptop. When she returned she gave me a look when I just kept drinking the glass of water in my hand. “Aren’t you excited?”

“I’m all too used to being off that list more than I am on it,” I shrugged. 

“Well then it’s a good thing you are on it,” she clicked a few buttons. 

“What?” I asked, genuinely surprised as I found my name amongst the list of girls on the email on my phone. 

“Ashlyn, you work your ass off. Why wouldn’t you be?” she started working towards me.

“I just have been working my ass off for a really long time and it doesn’t usually work out,” I scratched the back of my neck and looked down at her, feeling the confidence slip from me for one of the few times in my life as her fingers danced down my tattoos. 

“Well, pack your bags Harris, our plane leaves in two days.”

 

“Kriegs! Ashlyn!” I heard a certain loud blonde yell when we walked into the hotel. Suddenly Pinoe jumped onto my back and I locked my knees to stay standing while Ali giggled at our friend. 

“I think you guys are rooming together,” Pinoe dropped from my back and I glanced at Ali, who was pointedly not looking back at me. When we checked in we were given the same room number like Pinoe said and she followed us upstairs, talking excitedly about playing Russia and China. Ali opened our hotel door and I followed her in while Pinoe wandered off to meet the other girls coming in. 

“Did you want to room with someone else Princess?” I teased her. 

“Don’t call me that,” she shook her head and fell back onto the bed she wanted. “And of course not. You’re like my best friend.”

“Like? I’m offended,” I sat on the bed she was laying on, laughing, and took off my sweatshirt so I was only in my tight undershirt. 

“Jesus, you can’t do that,” she groaned, covering her face and I watched her in amusement.

“I’m pretty sure you think about sex more than me,” I crawled over top of her and pulled her hands away. “And that’s saying something.”

“Then stop wearing really tight shirts,” she mumbled.  
“TEAM MEETING IN TWENTY MINUTES!” a loud knock came at the door from none other than Abby Wambach.

I looked back down at Ali with a grin, “Twenty minutes?”

“Yea,” she rolled her eyes, “I’m the one that is constantly thinking about sex.”

“I wasn’t thinking about sex,” I stood up off her. “I was thinking about finding the Rampone kids. They’re way more fun than you.”

She leaned up and kissed me, pulling me down to lay completely on top of her. I pulled away and sighed dramatically.

“Fine, I’ll play with the kids tomorrow. She probably has the munchkins in bed already anyway.” 

“Ashlyn?” 

“Yea?”

“Shut the fuck up.” 

I laughed and stood to pull her sweats off. My fingers found her after she pulled my shirt off and her hands raked down my back. I realized this was the first time we were doing this completely sober and I wondered if Ali had realized the same. 

When I felt her nearing her orgasm I purposely slowed down until she had calmed a bit. I did this several times and each time she groaned, trying to urge me to send her over the edge. 

“Ash, we’re going to be late to the meeting,” she begged.

“Do you want me to stop,” I ran my teeth down her earlobe and stifled my grin.

“No I want you to finish,” she said in exasperation. I couldn’t hide my chuckle as I sped up the pace and she came moments later, leaving scratch marks down my back. 

“Good?” I asked, rolling off. 

“Yea,” she breathed. 

“Good,” I stood up and washed my hands in the bathroom, “Because the meeting starts in 3 minutes.” 

Ali tossed me my shirt and said over her shoulder, “When we get back up here, I’m going to return the favor.”

“This meeting better not take long then,” I whined. 

After the meeting Ali did as she said she would and we laid there in the dark together after in only our shorts and sports bras. I was just about to fall asleep, nervous about the day of practicing tomorrow, when Ali said my name and disturbed the silence. 

“What Alex?” 

“You deserve to be here. You know that right?” she whispered.

“Yea,” I turned to spoon her. “I know.”


	5. Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is wrapping up I think...

“Can I ask you a question?” Ali asked.

We had just beaten Russia the day before so we had the day off and the next day before training for China and I was in my bed playing on my phone while Ali was reading a book in hers. I hadn’t gotten to play but I was able to dress for the game and that was a step in the right direction for me. Ali on the other hand, had played all 90 minutes and had slept most of the day until the rest of the 90 minute players had been taken down for a pool recovery session.

“Sure,” I answered, setting my phone aside and looking at her.

“When did you know you were gay?”

I shrugged, “Probably always. I didn’t come out until 8th or 9th grade though. I didn’t care about dating and when I did, I knew I didn’t want to date boys so…”

“So it’s black and white for you?” she chewed at her lip.

“Well… yea it is. But I don’t think it is for everyone. I mean look at Kelley.”

“What do you mean?” she asked and I instantly regretted mentioning it but I knew there was no way Ali was going to let the slip up go.

“Kelley dated a couple girls in college. One of my best friends actually. I remember her telling me in college that she preferred girls but was perfectly fine dating boys too. But she was really drunk at the time so maybe not,” I explained.

“Seriously?” Ali asked. I nodded and opened my mouth to say something when the door flew open and none other than Kelley herself walked in, flanked by Sydney and Alex.

“Take us to some party on the beach tonight Ashhhhh,” Kelley whined, jumping on my lap and wrapping an arm around me.

“Why me?” I asked, rolling my eyes at the major pout taking over her face.

“Because Abby and Cap said if we go then we have to take you or Hope with us to scare boys off and Hope said no so pleaseeeeeeeeee,” Syd begged.

“Please please please,” Alex chanted.

“Who else is going?” I asked. “Where is it?”

“Us, Ali will go if you do,” Kelley laughed, “Uh, Megan, Morgan, Tobin, Cheney, HAO. It’s on the south beach. Alex got invited by a fan.”

“Of course she did. I’ll go as long as Cheney and Tobin are DDing with me. I’m not taking care of all of you,” I stood up and dumped Kelley off my lap.

“Good thing they already said they were,” Alex high-fived Syd and they ran off, telling us to meet them in the lobby at 9.

“I can’t keep up with them like this forever,” Ali groaned.

“Yea, you are an old lady,” I teased, already pulling out khakis and a blue button up.

“I’m a year older than you,” she scoffed.

“Right. Which also makes you a cougar,” I shrugged and she stood up, punching me on the way to the bathroom.

“You’re not touching me tonight,” she told me.

I smirked, “Sure I’m not.”

As they said, the girls were in the lobby at 9 and we split up into three cabs so one of the DDs were with a few of the other girls. The party on the beach was a huge bonfire and I smiled because it reminded me of Florida summers and my home. I felt Ali brush past me as the girls made their way into the crowd and Tobin stepped beside me.

“Ready?” she asked.

I laughed, “What’s the worst they could do?”

 

It seemed the worst they could do was Alex trying to walk into the water and Syd and Kelley finding any guy that moved to make out with. For the most part I was watching on in amusement when Tobin waded in after her and made Alex almost burst in to tears because she had to come back and Syd found an ex NFL player to flirt with. It wasn't until Kelley managed to find the one guy that was refusing to back off from trying to touch her when she repeatedly said no and tried to stumble away that I sighed.

I stood from my spot next to Ali, who had been sipping on only her second beer, and made my way over to the guy.

“Back off,” I told him, pulling Kelley behind me.

“What do you care, dyke?” he sneered and I instantly pulled back and punched him in the face, shaking out my hand as he fell to the ground holding his nose.

“My savior,” Kelley beamed, kissing the corner of my mouth and I laughed at her.

“Why don’t you go find Cheney and stick with her, kid?”

“Okay,” she skipped away happily, sticking her tongue out at the guy on the ground.

I turned to go back to my spot by Ali but I couldn’t find her. Slowly I turned in a circle, searching for her, and saw her walking off to go underneath the docks. I started jogging to catch up but when I reached her and grabbed for her hand she pulled away and turned around to face me. Anger written all over her face.

“What was that?” she pointed back to the fire.

“What?” I threw up my hands in confusion.

“You and Kelley,” she crossed her arms and I couldn’t help raising eyebrows in amusement.

“Alex, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous,” I worked hard to keep the smile off my face.

She started speaking in rapid German and I let her go on for a second before slamming her back against one of the dock poles. She gasped and the talking stopped.

“I’m sure whatever you were saying was probably super rude towards me but all it really did was turn me on,” I told her, my fingers ran up one of her thighs and under her skirt to the top of her underwear. Her eyes widened when I pushed my hand into the front and her hand gripped my wrist to stop my actions.

“Ashlyn, we’re in public.

“And you’re _really_ wet,” I whispered and ran my teeth over her ear. I knew I was going to win this one. “I can help you with that. All you have to do is ask.”

“Ash…” she warned, bucking up to try to meet my fingers but I pulled away slightly, teasing. “Please?”

“Please what?” I breathed, pulling one of her legs up and over my arm for better access. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

I pushed two fingers into her and she moaned loudly while my thumb found her most sensitive area. Her hands opened the top of my jeans and she managed to get her hand against me while she spoke German in my ear.

_It drove me absolutely nuts._

Her pace didn’t slow, even when she came first, and when I did I took us to the ground so she was laying on top of me and we could recover our breathing.

“This isn’t healthy,” she finally said.

“Yea…” I agreed because I knew this was going to happen at some point, even though every part of my being wanted to tell her it was okay. Nothing ever worked out for me and Ali wasn't the exception.

“We need to stop. You’re my best friend,” she stood up off of me and offered a hand, which I took.

“Whatever you want Princess,” I kissed her cheek and felt like I was losing something, but I wasn’t sure what yet, as I started walking back to the fire. “Let’s go get our charges.”

“I told you to stop calling me that,” she mumbled.

“What was that mumbles?” I turned the heavy air lighter with a joke and she grinned, hoping this meant we could just be friends. If that’s what she wanted, then that’s what I wanted too.


	6. The Future, at a Glance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the last chapter but the next one will be! It's been fun guys. Follow my tumblr whatisthisuswnt and you can send submissions!

Being friends was definitely not what I wanted.

I realized it when Ali’s things disappeared out of my room. I realized it when I no longer woke up to the sound of her coming into my room in the middle of the night. I realized when about a month after the time on the beach when Ali’s ex-boyfriend and her brother came to one of our games and the Ex had taken her out to dinner after, leaving me sitting at the apartment with her brother and trying to control my pacing and looks towards the clock. _Had they really been gone for four hours already?_

“Dude,” Kyle finally said. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing man,” I stopped walking around and sat down. “Has Ali texted you?”

“Um… no?” he gave me a look. “Wait, are you jealous right now?”

“What? No, man,” I tripped over my words and he started to laugh.

“Freaking liar. I already know about you and Ali and your shenanigans. More than I want to know, trust me,” he closed his eyes and shook his head. “But I figured it was just another hook up for you.”

I realized right then, as the anger flared up inside of me, that Ali had never been just a hookup. Sure, I had had my fair share of hookups but all of that had been put on hold as soon as I met Ali. I tried to sort through my feelings and groaned in frustration. She was only a friend. She only wanted to be friends and I needed to respect that.

“Why don’t you tell her?” Kyle asked me.

“Tell her what?” I sighed.

Before he answered his phone buzzed and he looked down at it before looking at me with sad eyes, “She’s not coming home tonight.”

I stood up, grabbing my shoes and keys, “I’m going out.”

_I’m never fucking good enough._

_**********************************************************************  
_

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and no recollection of what had happened the night before. All I knew for sure was I was in my bed and everything hurt.

“Oh good, you didn’t die.”

I jumped at the voice of none other than my best friend, Whitney, and then I snapped my head around to look at her, groaning at the pain.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, holding my head.

“You called me last night. Sounding scarily like you had back in college. I jumped on the first flight over just in time for the call from Kyle saying he had found you and was getting you home,” she came and sat next to me on the bed.

“I’m sorry Whit,” I blinked away tears. “What did I do?”

“You fucked up, Ashlyn. Ali was about to call the cops.”

“She knows?!”

“Of course she knows!” Whitney snapped. “You’re lucky you passed out in the car with me and Kyle instead of her because you can only imagine the shit you said.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” I tore at my hair and Whit hugged me.

“You’re in love with her.”

“What?”

Whit rolled her eyes, “Love Ashlyn! Jesus you’re fucking clueless.”

“I think I need to go back to sleep,” I couldn’t stop the swirling thoughts and pounding in my head.

“I’ll be here,” Whit promised.

“Thanks Whit. You’re the best friend any girl could dream of.”

“Yea, I get that a lot.”

 

When I woke up again I knew Whit wasn’t in the room and she was. I could feel her stare hitting my back. It was how it always was with us. No matter where she was I could sense her and know instantly that she was near me.

“Kinda creepy staring at me like that don’t you think?” I asked, hoping she would let this go.

That was not the case.

“What the fuck Ashlyn. You terrified me last night.”

I stood up slowly and found a shirt to pull on before I looked at Ali. She looked tired, like she didn’t sleep last night. I ruined everything.

“Don’t even Ashlyn,” she warned. “Wipe that self-pity off your face.”

“I fucked up,” I shrugged. “I always fuck up. I’m a shitty person.”

“No you’re not,” she stood up. “You’re a coward. Fight for what you fucking want Ash. I don’t know why you did that last night but I’m really REALLY sick of you thinking you’re not good enough. The only one that thinks you’re nothing is you!”

Fight for what you fucking want Ash.

Her words echoed in my head and I thought, ‘fuck it.’

“Remember the morning after the second time?” I asked.

“What does that-,”

“I told you,” I cut her off. “That it wasn’t going to work because you were going to fall in love with me. Well I was wrong. I had it backwards. I’m completely in love with you and last night, when you went off with your ex, it threw me over the edge. Not having you is just another reason for me to know I’m not good enough. But no one is good enough for you. You’re perfect and he’s lucky to have you.”

Ali grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down to her. Kissing me so passionately that I thought for a moment that I was going to pass out right then.

“You weren’t wrong Ash,” she whispered. “And he doesn’t have me. You do. I think you did since that first night.”

I blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the tears that threatened to fall when she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck.

“I want to be with you,” I murmured. “I want you to be mine. I can’t deal with you going out with other people. I seem to have some major jealousy issues when it comes to you.”

“There’s a slight problem,” she pulled away and took a deep breath. “I got asked to go to Sweden. To play for Tyreso. They need defenders.”

I felt my heart breaking. Sweden was so, so far away. “That’s a great opportunity. You have to go.”

“Whitney is going too,” Ali told me and I felt more pain run through me. “I’m sure she wanted to tell you but I figured I should warn you.”

“You guys will be great,” I managed.

“Yea, we will be,” Ali agreed. “Especially with you in goal behind us.”

“Yea I’m s-,” I stopped and turned towards her. “Wait, what?”

She just grinned, “You really need to start checking your email.”

I grabbed my phone and, sure enough, my manager had sent over all the information. All I had to do was accept.

“This is great!” I exclaimed, trying to kiss her, but she held me off.

“Are you sure you want to go?” she asked. “You don’t have to. I don’t want you to come just because we’re going.”

“Ali, you should realize by now that I’m going to follow you anywhere. Even if it’s across the world in a non-English speaking country that is probably way too cold for a Florida girl. You’re not getting rid of me.”

She grinned and wrapped a hand around my neck, “Hey Ash?”

“Yea?” I whispered against her lips.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Alex.”


End file.
